Amor
by nikamaluka
Summary: Hermione termina Hogwarts mas é convidada a ser professora.. Será que com isso ela podera conquistar seu amado!
1. Ficando na escola

Só para avisar... Essa história vai ser grande, e o final provavelmente será triste! Então, se não gosta de finais tristes não perca seu tempo!

Bem, ele ainda esta vivo... Acho que nunca deveria ter morrido no livro 6... então!

É SS/HG... Bem, espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

----------

1) Formatura

- Hermione Granger, nossa melhor aluna, está saindo de Hogwarts com uma vaga para estudar na melhor faculdade bruxa no mundo. Por favor, venha aqui, temos um presente especial para você!

Mione se levantou e foi ao encontro da Prof. McGonagall. Hermione sorria, todos seus dentes apareciam, era um sorriso lindo, mas não tinha felicidade nele. Era verdade que estava se formando com as melhores notas da turma e tinha seu lugar garantido em uma faculdade. Mas estaria longe dele, logo agora que estava experimentando aquilo em que nunca acreditara, mas que era lindo: o amor.

Quando chegou em frente da professora McGonagallesta entregou um embrulho para Hermione, e todos os alunos da escola, menos o sonserinosaplaudiram.

Ela agradeceu a todos e voltou para o seu lugar. Abriu seu presente, seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso começou a transmitir alegria. Era o livro: "Professor: como fazer seus alunos gostarem de suas aulas " e, em um bilhetinho, estava escrito:

"Hermione Granger,

Está convidada a se juntar ao corpo docente da escola de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que com a sua capacidade, a faculdade pode esperar um pouco, enquanto nossos alunos aproveitam a sua genialidade, espero sua resposta após a celebração.

Parabéns pela formatura!

Alvo Dumbledore"

Assim que todos os alunos foram presenteados, Mione foi até Dumbledore.

- Qual matéria eu vou lecionar?

- Sabia que iria aceitar! Mas acho que já sabe qual matéria irá ensinar, retruca o diretor.

- DCAT.

"Droga", pensou Hermione, agora ele vai me odiar.

- Exatamente. Programe suas aulas durante as férias e mande-me uma lista com os livros que seus alunos irão precisar. A lista tem que estar aqui um mes antes do inicio das aulas. Agora, vá aproveitar a sua festa, srta Granger, completou Dumbledore.

- Obrigada Diretor!

O resto da noite foi maravilhosa. Apesar de pegar a matéria que ele mais queria lecionar, ela estaria lá. "E, pensando melhor, posso até pedir ajuda para ele. Será que ele ajudaria?", questiona-se a jovem.

Bem, isso ela iria descobrir depois, agora obedeceria a ordem de Dumbledore e iria aproveitar. Dançou com Harry, com Rony e com Longbotton. Quando a musica começou a ficar muito lenta, ela sentou-se. E, para sua surpresa, Snape sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Parabéns, Sabe-Tudo!

- Obrigada, Professor, disse Mione, abaixando a cabeça. "Quando ele iria parar de chama-la de sabe-tudo? Provavelmente nunca!"

- Não, a partir de hoje eu não sou mais seu professor. Pelo que sei, pode começar a chamar-me de colega!

- Desculpe-me, não me acostumei ainda! Ela virou-se para ele, e viu que este a encarava.

- DCAT, não é!

- Eu receio que sim, colega!

Os dois ficaram quietos. Então começou a tocar uma música que ela conhecia. Não lembrava-se do nome, mas era linda.

- Dança comigo, colega!

- O que você acha, Sabe-Tudo!

Snape se levantou e saiu do salão. Ela sabia que ele não aceitaria, mas tinha alguma esperança. Afinal, ele fora até lá falar com ela. Mas tudo bem, a noite estava ótima. E Mione aproveitou cada minuto dela.

---------

Esse capitulo ficou pequeno, mas espero que gostem.

O próximo será maior... promessa!


	2. Primeiro dia

2) Chegada em Hogwarts

-Tem certeza Mione! - diz Rony aflito.

-Não consigo ver o problema Rony!

-DCAT! Por que logo essa matéria! Você nem gostava dela tanto assim!

-Não era minha preferida, mas estudei tanto para essa quanto qualquer outra matéria!

-Mas Mione, o Snape...

-Que se dane o Snape - disse Hermione, não queria que os amigos nem suspeitassem que a opinião de Snape era tão importante, pelo menos não agora, enquanto estava só na esperança, seu sonho era poder contar para Harry e Ron que estava namorando com Severo, pena que não podia acontecer, Snape a odiava.

-Olha Rony, acho que não tem, problema ela lecionar em Hogwarts - diz Harry, finalmente entrando na conversa.

-O que! - diz Rony, olhando para seu amigo que estava sentado em uma poltrona na frente dos dois. Hermione abriu um sorisso, pelo menos uma pessoa estava a favor dela.

-Pensa bem Rony, com toda essa guerra, Mione estará segura ao lado de Dumbledore. E o Snape, o máximo que ele vai fazer é olhar para Hermione com uma cara com um pouco mais de ódio, se é que isso é possivel - todos riram.

-Mas...

-Rony, durante nossos 7 anos em Hogwarts tivemos 7 professores diferentes, agora me responde: Snape matou algum deles!

-Não, mas...

-Tá Rony, cansei dessa conversa.

-Ok - diz Rony, finalmente sem argumentos - mas se cuida em amorzinho - falou, teria dado um selinho em Hermione se ela não tivesse desviado.

-Não terminamos! Não lembra!

-Como assim!

-Eu te comuniquei isso ontem.

-Não era brincadeira!

-Não Rony, não era brincadeira!

-Por que!

-Não me venha com porquês. Você sabe muito bem!

-Foi ela que me beijou. Eu nem...

-Para Rony, quanto mais você fala pior fica - diz Mione dando de costas e saindo, quando sobe o primeiro lance de degraus vira - Adeus garotos, até o natal!

Hermione foi até seu quarto e checou seus materiais novamente, sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando. Mione simplesmente tinha cansado de namorar com ele, porque, afinal, não era dele que gostava, então entrou no quarto dele e disse que sabia de tudo, que estava tudo acabado, e ele começou a falar. Depois que ficou sozinha riu, como o Ron era idiota. Agora estava sozinha, livre, para poder ficar com Severo.

A despedida foi pequena, apenas uns abraços e "cuide-se". Não queria viajar de trem, não estava muito afim de ficar horas sentada, então foi direto para Hogsmead, já que tinha tempo foi até o Três vassoura tomar uma cerveja amantegada. Depois de uma longa conversa com Rosmerta sobre os professores de Hogwarts ela saiu do bar e segiu em direção a Hogwarts. Parou no portão da escola "não vai ser um ano, muito fácil. Lecionar em Hogwarts, mas vou conceguir, sou Hermione Granger! Alem do mais, estarei perto de Snape". E com isso entrou. Não mais como uma aluna, que devia explicações sobre tudo que fazia, mas como uma professora, uma pessoa que tinha quase tudo o que queria.

Estalou-se em seu novo quarto, arrumou suas coisas em seu escritório, e deu uma olhada na sua sala de aula, sentou na mesa da professora, sua mesa, e descansou "Já estou adorando tudo isso".

-Ótima sensação não é! - era Snape, estava parado ao lado da porta.

-É, maravilhosa! - disse, ainda meio surpresa - a quem devo o prazer de sua presença? Colega! - diz Hermione, agora um pouco menos inibida.

-Dumbledore - diz Snape com um tom de desgosto - nós temos uma reunião antes da janta, ele me mandou aqui para busca-la, espero que já esteja pronta.

-Sim senhor - diz Hermione dando um rizinho. Agora que ele não podia mais tirar pontos de sua casa ela podia ser um pouco ou tão ironica quanto ele. Ela pega sua capa, que estava encima da mesa e segue em direção da porta - Posso! - fala, deixando o braço para que Severo segurasse.

-Você realmente acha que pelo fato de ser seu colega vou ser mais amigavel com você! - vira-se e começa a andar - De pressa sabe-tudo, não temos tempo a perder.

Foi bem chato ter escutado isso dele, mas ela já estava preparada. A reunião foi interessante, alguns avisos e fomos para o jantar.

-A nossa nova professora de Defesa contra as artes da trevas é Hermione Granger - Mione se levanta e todos aplaudem - Que, eu espero, dure mais que os outros professores - com isso os alunos riram, depois que Dumbledore passou para os alunos os recados que havia dado a eles mais cedo todos jantaram. Hermione tinha conceguido sentar ao lado de Snape.

-Então, é verdade que podemos dar pontos pra qualquer um! - diz Mione, tentando conversar com Snape.

-Sim, pode tirar também!

-Não pretendo tirar muitos pontos.

-É bom!

-O que!

-Tirar pontos, os alunos respeitam.

-Acho que na verdade, eles tem medo, e não respeito - "não acredito que finalmente estou tendo uma conversa civilizada com Snape!".

-Mas, eles só respeitam quando tem medo.

-Eu acredito que devemos ser bons com os alunos, assim eles gostam de nós.

-Gostam, mas não respeitam.

-Claro, mas, tem que ser severa as veses, assim como a Minerva. Ela é respeitada, mas todos gostam dela.

-Sim, mas ainda assim, os alunos tem medo dela! - Hermione riu, mas Snape apenas levandou uma sombrancelha.

-Mesmo assim os alunos gostam dela! Certo!

-Até certo ponto, sim!

-Então porque não es um pouco mais amigavel com seus alunos!

-Não pedi sua opinião sabe-tudo! - diz Snape, se concentrando novamente em sua janta "Voltou! Bem, iria acontecer de qualquer maneira, mas foi bom ter conversado com ele". Hermione terminou sua janta e foi para o seu quarto, descansar, amanhã seria um dia dificil!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui está o segundo capitulo... A história ainda tah um pouco chata, mas vai melhorar!

Quero agradecer a Sandy Mione que está betando a história pra mim! Valeu!

Espero que gostem... Qualquer opinião... eh soh deixar um review! hihi


	3. Primeira aula

Desculpa a demora... Tava no periodo das provas, não deu pra me concentrar na fic... Mas está ai, espero que gostem... E, queria agredecer minha beta, Sandy Mione, que tem que arrumar as bobagens que eu escrevo! Valeu!

3) Trabalhos

Hermione acordou de bom humor. Depois do café, arrumou sua sala e sentou, esperando os alunos chegarem. Ela daria sua primeira aula para alunos do 2º ano da Corvinal e da Grifinória e estava muito ansiosa. Ainda faltavam uns 10 minutos para o inicio da aula, mas entrou uma garota na sala.

- Olá! - disse a menina e sentou-se.

- Olá - disse Hermione, ficando um pouco mais nervosa. Nunca tinha imaginado como seria dificil. Mas agora que encarava uma aluna, uma garota que ela deveria ensinar, uma garota que dependia dela, de seus ensinamentos, dai que percebeu o tamanho de sua responsabilidade.

- Professora!

- Sim?

- O que nós vamos ver nessa aula!

- Bem - diz Mione, perdendo um pouco o nervosismo. Afinal, aquela era uma garota como ela fora, e com a conversa poderia ensinar bastante para ela. - Hoje eu vou falar com vocês sobre os trasgos, respondeu..

- Aqueles animais grandes e feios!

- Esses mesmo! - disse, dando uma risadinha - Qual o seu nome!

- Anna MacDoth. E eu sou da Corvinal!

- Muito praser, srta MacDoth!

- Se quiser me chamar de Anna fique a vontade, professora Granger.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutinhos e a turma começou a chegar. Quando todos haviam chegado e ela terminara a chamada, levantou-se, virou-se para o quadro e respirou fundo, para se acalmar. Quando começou a sentir-se melhor, virou-se para os alunos e começou a aula.

- Alguem saberia me responder onde podemos encontrar trasgos ou trolls!

- Eles podem ser encontrados na Grã-Bretanha, Irlanda e outras áreas do norte da europa, mas são originários da Escandinávia, diz Anna, que estava sentada na primeira fila.

- Muito bem, 5 pontos para a Corvinal! - fala Hermione, começara a gostar da garota. Lembrava-a de si mesma, enquanto estudara.

- E alguém sabe me dizer a diferença entre os 3 tipos de trasgos? Sim, senhorita MacDoth! - diz Hermione, com um sorriso ao ver o braço da garota erguido.

- O montanhês é o maior e mais feroz, é careca e tem a pele cinza-claro. O florestal tem pele verde-clara. E o trasgo fluvial tem a pele roxa.

- Exato, mais 5 pontos para Corvinal. Agora, vou mostrar para vocês algumas maneiras de afastar trolls.

- Professora! - diz um garoto de cabelos pretos e curtos, que estava no fundo da sala.

- Sim, sr. Goly!

- É verdade que o Harry Potter derrotou um trasgo enfiando uma varinha no nariz dele!

- Não - Mione deu um risinho - Embora tenha realmente posto a varinha lá, não foi o acabou com o trasgo, mas uma maça qua atingiu a cabeça dele! Mais alguma pergunta! Não! Então eu prossigo!

A aula terminou bem, e agora Hermione não estava mais tão assustada. Afinal, a experiência foi boa. Depois que todos os alunos deixaram a sala, ela arrumou-a e sentou-se para esperar a próxima turma, da Sonserina. Ela sabia que não seria tão facil quanto a primeira, mesmo porque eram alunos do 5º ano, que já conheciam bem Hermione, e tinham sofrido a influencia de Draco Malfoy. Mas não foi tão ruim quanto ela imaginara. Claro que não foi divertida quanto a primeira, mas eles a respeitaram: "previlégios de ser professora!".

As aulas da tarde também foram agradáveis e ela não teve que tirar pontos de nenhum aluno. Assim que as aulas terminaram, Hermione arrumou sua sala, repassou o que daria nas aulas do outro dia e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal.

Durante o jantar, ela sentou-se ao lado de Snape. Agora, seria sempre assim, e ela estava feliz poder olha-lo e até ter uma pequena conversa, às vezes. Depois que terminou de comer suas batatas com arroz, pensou em começar uma conversa, mas o mestre de Poções resolveu fazê-lo primeiro.

- E então, como foram as suas aulas!

- Ótimas, nenhum problema. Na verdade, foram bem legais.

- Agora.

- Como!

- É o primeiro dia, se não teve problemas ainda, vai ter!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza!

- Eu sou professor, lembra, e já fui aluno também.

- Eu também já fui, mas nunca causei problemas, não durante as aulas pelo menos.

Snape levantou uma sombrancelha.

- E você acha que ficar respondendo perguntas não direcionadas a você não é um problema!

- É sempre bom saber que nossos alunos estão interessados e que leram pelo menos um livro sobre o assunto.

Snape ficou mudo. Ela estava certa, sempre estava.

- E como foram as suas aulas? - pergunta Hermione, desviando do assunto. Não queria que Severo a odiasse ainda mais por faze-lo ter que responder.

- Foram boas

- E isso é uma coisa boa ou má!

- Uma coisa boa, srta Granger, quer dizer que eu descontei pontos.

- Não acho que isso seja uma coisa boa, retruca.

Hermione olha nos olhos de Snape, que aceita e retribui o desafio. Os dois se mantém olhos nos olhos, até que Snape levanta sua sombrancelha novamente e sai da mesa.

Hermione foi dormir feliz. Snape puxara uma conversa e ela viu um brilho nos olhos dele, um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes.


	4. O problema

O problema

A cada dia que passava Hermione ficava mais feliz como professora, ela via que seus alunos gostavam de suas aulas e que estavam aprendendo algo. Passeava pelos corredores do castelo quando escutou vozes, e sorriu, pois uma menina acabara de falar dela.

- Adoro as aulas da prof. Granger!

- Também... É tudo tão fácil. – disse outra menina, tirando o sorriso da cara da professora, que chegou mais perto para escutar melhor.

- Ela dá tudo pra gente, é tão simples de fazer as tarefas!

- Sempre tiramos notas boas!

- E o legal é que ela nem tira pontos quando a gente conversa nas aulas, dá pra falar sobre tudo!

- Alias, vocês leram o bilhete que estava passando na aula ontem... Que horror vocês não acham?!

Hermione saiu dali pensativa, não queria escutar mais nada. Então era isso que os alunos pensavam das aulas dela, que era tudo fácil. Pouco depois estava sentada perto do lago tentando achar uma forma de fazer os alunos estudarem.

- Parece que Snape estava certo. Eles não me respeitam! – com isso veio um estalo em sua mente – Isso, o Snape!

Hermione parou na frente da porta de Severus, tinha um pouco de medo, mas estava decidida. Bateu na porta e depois de ouvir um "Entra" abriu-a.

- Olá colega!! – disse, entrando na sala e fechando a porta – Está ocupado?!

- Estou corrigindo alguns trabalhos – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos em sua mesa – O que quer sabe-tudo?

- Primeiro que pare de me chamar assim – Snape levantou a cabeça surpreso e viu uma Hermione parada com um olhar sério, mas um pouco assustado. "Eu disse isso?" – E depois... – respirou um pouco, para retomar a coragem - ... queria saber qual o seu método de avaliação.

- Tudo bem, Srta.Granger. – disse, voltando os olhos para os pergaminhos – venha aqui então.

Hermione andou vagarosamente até a mesa dele, esperando o momento em que ele a mandaria embora de sua sala, mas esse momento não aconteceu, e ela chegou ao seu lado. Ficou observando ele corrigir os pergaminhos, vendo ele colocar notas vermelhas em trabalhos pequenos, mas que tinham conteúdo. Depois de um tempo não se agüentou.

- Por que essa nota? Ele respondeu o que você pediu!!

- Não seria melhor se você pegasse uma cadeira Srta.Granger? – disse. Esperou que ela se acomodasse em uma cadeira ao seu lado e levantou o pergaminho que acabara de corrigir. – Em primeiro lugar, eu pedi 2 metros de pergaminho, e aqui não tem nem um. A primeira coisa que eu vejo é se as minhas ordens foram compridas, o Sr. Hullen não cumpriu.

- Hmm – ela concordou, ele estava certo, claro.

- Depois, eu perguntei quais eram os benefícios da poção, e ele colocou apenas alguns. E ainda escreveu os efeitos dela, para aumentar alguns centímetros eu acho.

- Deve ser – ela riu, lembrando das bobagens que Ron escrevia nos pergaminhos para atingir o tamanho pedido pelos professores. Snape apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, após o riso da colega.

- E ainda... Você consegue entender o que ele escreveu aqui? – perguntou, apontando para um ponto no meio do texto do garoto. – A letra dele ficou tão ilegível nesse pedaço que eu aposto com você que nem ele conseguiria ler.

- Eu não consigo – disse ela. Ela se lembrou do garoto agora, ela já corrigira trabalhos dele, a letra era realmente difícil de entender.

- Por isso ele recebeu essa nota. Não vou ficar aumentando ponto por esforço.

- Entendi! – Mione tinha muito o que melhorar nas suas correções agora.

Snape voltou a corrigir os trabalhos, e Hermione continuou acompanhando, fazendo algumas perguntas ocasionalmente. Quando finalmente os pergaminhos se acabaram, a garota levantou-se.

- Muito obrigada Sr.Snape. – disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo – Você me ajudou muito!

- Posso perguntar por que decidiu mudar seu sistema "todo mundo feliz"?

- Digamos que o Sr. estava certo!

Virou-se e dirigiu-se a porta, mas foi parada pela voz de Severus.

- Sabe-t... Srta. Granger!

- Sim – disse, virando-se.

- Faça com que eles se esforcem para descobrir a resposta. É a melhor maneira de fazê-los aprender!

- Obrigada. – disse ela, saindo pela porta.

* * *

Desculpa por ter parado com a fic... A faculdade começou a exigir bastante de mim, mas estou de volta!

XD

Eu preciso de uma beta... Se alguem puder me ajudar!! Não liguem para os erros e as diferenças dos tempos verbais porque eu sou pessíma com isso!!

OBrigado para quem ler. E... Comentem!!


End file.
